Blind Speed
by CommanderApple
Summary: This is what happens if Toph were to ride a rollercoaster.


Blind Speed

Toph, Aang and Katara were bored out of their minds. The war was over and they decided to stay in the Fire Nation for a while.

"Ok that's it. Where the heck is Snoozles?!" Toph said, frustration flowing through every word.

"He said that he'll be back in a while. Says that there's some kind of entertainment device here and he wants to try it out." Aang said, playing around with Momo.

At that moment, Sokka came, a flyer in one hand and 4 thin strips of paper in another. "There's something called a 'Rollercoaster' near Zuko's palace. And since we saved the world, we got free tickets!!! C'mon! Let's check it out!" Sokka yelled, waving the 4 strips of paper, happiness very evident in his voice.

"No thanks Snoozles. I think I'll pass." Toph said, sitting back on the floor and picking her toes. Suddenly, she was lifted out from her sitting spot. It took her a while to find out that Aang aired her off the ground. "Alright. I'm coming if you promise me that you'll never do that again." She said, pointing an accusing finger at Aang

A while later, they arrived at an open space. Apparently, there wasn't just a rollercoaster there. There was also a giant turning ring (ferris wheel) and a huge piece of curved metal that was placed in a vertical line that swayed to the side (slide) and ended in a shallow pond.

Sokka and Toph rode the rollercoaster, as well as Aang and Katara. But the moment Toph set foot on the seat, she knew why she wasn't going to enjoy this. And the ride begins. While every other rider screamed and yelled, Toph just sat there, a bored expression on her face, arms crossed over her chest. Once in a while, a yawn will come from her mouth and she'd slightly fall asleep. Only to be awakened by Sokka's insane screaming.

The control manager sat there, levers and buttons in front of him. He stared at Toph, disbelief written al, over his face. He wondered why this little girl wasn't even scared. Nonetheless, he kept the speed the same, knowing fully well that it would be extremely unfair to the other customers if they speed it up in the rollercoaster just for the little girl.

A while later, the owner of the rollercoaster came by and noticed that there were far less customers than before. He then noticed the bored girl dressed in green. He wondered why she wasn't scared. He wondered why she wasn't even screaming. He walked over to the control manager and checked the speed and everything. "This isn't good." He thought "Everyone thinks that the ride is boring because of the little girl!"

A MOMENT TO CLARIFY THINGS

The coaster is made entirely of metal. Therefore, Toph can feel every single sharp turn, sudden fall and, on one occasion, every single loop the coaster would make. She knows every single way of the coaster from the start to the end. It didn't matter how fast it went. She knew everything.

Too bad the owner of the fine contraption didn't know that.

The owner was frustrated. He put the speed to it's highest limit. But no matter what he did, Toph still sat there, bored and a bit sleepy. A few of the customers who wanted to ride it had second thoughts. Some of them even left already. Soon the ride ended and Toph came out eagerly. Only to be met by the owner. Who was, kneeling in front of her?

"Here!" he said, taking out a large coin pouch from his pocket. "Take it! Just make sure to never come back again!" he cried, bowing in front of Toph. Normally, Toph would ask why. But the sudden lack of customers quickly answered her question. She grinned. "Fine." She said, picking up the heavy coin pouch from the ground and stuffing it insider her pocket. "Pleasure doing business with youm my good man" Toph said in a mock English voice.

Having witnessed the scene, Sokka grabbed Toph by the shoulder and dragged her away from the roller coaster. "C'mon Toph. You've done enough damage for one day. Let's go to the ferris wheel. Hopefully, you won't bankrupt the owner there" Sokka said. Toph smiled. "Hey, atleast I can make money while having fun.

FIN


End file.
